


Beauty and the Beast: Lazy Heart

by Policy368



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Fantasy, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Policy368/pseuds/Policy368
Summary: "One, two, one, two…” he grunted, waving his trembling arms in the air. Loud music was playing over the speakers as Gaston and Robbie tried to follow Sportacus’ quick, fleeting dance moves. “Zumba.” More like “Painba.”Gaston seemed to be keeping up, though his firm thighs were glistening with sweat. Robbie glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. He could see, in Gaston’s face, the same grim determination that stared him back in the face every time he looked in the mirror.





	1. Like a Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> idk guys have fun

Robbie took a moment to straighten out his back and wipe some of the sweat droplets that had gathered on his brow. The day was hot, but his villainous plans were even hotter. Little by little, Robbie had dug a large, wide hole in the ground just below Sportacus’ blimp. The ridiculous sports elf would fall to his doom in Robbie’s black pit as soon as Robbie called for help. Robbie grimaced and rubbed his hands together. The sticky dirt from the handle of the shovel was all over his hands, reminding him of when he cried late at night and his tears mixed with the grime from his pillow. Soon it would all be over….

A faint thumping noise made Robbie look up. There was the blimp, fat and shiny like Sportacus’ muscles. Why did I think that?! Robbie mentally cursed himself. These days, he was even noticing the mayor’s muscles when he strained to pick up his briefcase. Hopefully, getting rid of Sportaflop would get rid of these intrusive thoughts.

 

A loud, manly spurt of laughter jolted Robbie from his thoughts. It was laughter that he didn’t recognize, and it was coming from the blimp. Robbie squinted. Did Sportacus actually have friends? Who in the dang was up there with him? There was only one way to find out.

“Oh, HELP!” Robbie shouted delicately. “My SAXOPHONE fell in the hole!”

As he had predicted, the swoosh of Sportacus’ dab rang swiftly through the air. Robbie’s heart began pounding as he crouched to hide behind a low bush. In a few moments, Sportacus would be trapped in the hole that would become his grave….

THUMP! The ground shook and Robbie winced, grinning maliciously until he looked up and saw two strong, thick legs easily straddling the hole Robbie had taken so much time to dig. Not only that, the legs didn’t even belong to Sportarat! Robbie’s eyes slowly travelled up the man’s body, and he felt his eyes heat up as he took in meaty thighs, a tight stomach, voluptuous pecs, and biceps that you could sink your teeth into. The man’s face was strong, with a broad chin and deep brown eyes. Robbie’s face felt hot as the man’s eyes appraised his own body, a gorgeous smirk settling on his face.

“Wh-who are you? Where’s Sportacus?” Robbie stuttered.

The man’s smirk widened into a grin. “I decided to handle this. Now I’m glad that I did…”

Robbie fought a blush and scowled. “Well, I don’t actually need help, so please exit the premises.”

The man laughed with the deep, rich laugh that Robbie had heard earlier. “NO! This just got interesting! Now, what is your name?”

“R-Robbie Rotten, what’s it to you?” Robbie muttered.

“Robbie, I am GASTON, the strongest man alive, and I happen to need someone to guide me around this sweet little hamlet of yours.”

“What about Sportaglub? Isn’t he your friend?”

Gaston’s full bottom lip curled. “He’s… busy. It can be just the two of us.”

For some reason, Robbie’s heart began beating just a little bit faster. He swallowed hard and willed more annoyance into his voice. “Fine.”


	2. Closer than Strangers

It was a quiet day in Lazytown. Finally, Stephanie and her little brigade of gremlins were playing some sort of ninja game that required utter silence, so Robbie could enjoy the calm atmosphere of the sunny day.

That is, he would be able to enjoy it if Gaston would stop walking so close to him.

The larger man was striding along, admiring the little houses and exclaiming over Stingy’s disgusting waistcoat, abandoned by the wayside. Gaston listened quietly while Robbie explained how the mayor had installed a new sculpture of a cow in the park with absolutely no reason to. He chuckled when Robbie told him about the cannon he had tried to build earlier that year, and has touched Robbie’s shoulder sympathetically when Robbie had gotten choked up about his struggle with loneliness. Robbie couldn’t remember the last time he had opened up so completely to someone he barely knew. In fact, he never had. What was it about this man that made Robbie feel like he had nowhere left to hide?

Robbie stopped and turned to face Gaston. “Well, that’s it. This is Lazytown. We don’t really have anything to be proud of, but it isn’t a bad place to live as long as the kids stay quiet.” He frowned. “And as long as Sportless stays far, far away.”

Gaston cocked a godlike eyebrow. “What do you have against Sportie anyways? He seems like a chill guy.”

 _Sportie?!_ “He has no boundaries, always creeping into my territory like an acrobatic worm. Everything was fine until that JERK decided to interfere!” To his horror, Robbie felt sudden tears in his eyes. All the emotions he had been suppressing were threatening to leak out.

“I don’t know, Robbie, I think you guys are more alike than you think. Sportie has his own problems, too.”

The comment was cryptic as heck, but Robbie didn’t want to let any seed of sympathy into his heart. “WHATever. As long as he stays far away from me.”

“Then why were you trying to lure him down from the blimp?”

Gaston’s words made Robbie freeze. _To trap him, of course… even though it never worked, even though it always made Robbie feel worse about himself, so that he went home and sobbed on the  floor of his cave._ Was that really what happened? Had Robbie had been ignoring the outcome this whole time? Was he masochistic or something?

“Anyways,” said Gaston hurriedly, “There’s still one place you haven’t shown me.”

“Hah?” grunted Robbie, still lost in thought.

Gaston leaned close, and Robbie could feel his hot breath on his face. It made him dizzy and somehow smelled like raw eggs. “Your house, of course!”

Hoo boy. This was going to be interesting.


	3. This Feeling

Robbie was a little hesitant about showing Gaston his home. There was nothing particularly interesting down there, aside from his fluffy orange chair. It was the only place he had to himself, the only place he could find refuge against the obnoxiousness of those stupid kids. He wasn’t sure he wanted to show the place to someone he just met, no matter how voluptuous that person’s biceps may be.

Speaking of, maybe that was his way out. Gaston was so beefy that there was a chance he wouldn’t fit through the numerous tubes and tunnels that led to his underground lair. He turned to appraise said muscles.

“See something you like?”

At least he was getting used to the rather forward comments Gaston kept making. Clearly, he was the type who would flirt with the sky if he thought he could make it blush.

“No, baka. Just wondering if you could even get into my lair. You are rather…. broad.”

Gaston looked hesitantly at the dark manhole that Robbie had opened up in the street. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Wouldn’t want to clog the pipes, now would we?” He clapped Robbie on the back and Robbie could have sworn he felt his shoulder blades cave in.

“Well, in that case, I guess… this is goodbye.” Robbie refused to let the emotions in his heart take form. He stood stiffly, feeling as though the manhole had already swallowed him up.

“Hey, chin up.” Gaston’s gentle hand was under Robbie’s chin, lifting his face up to let their eyes meet. “When I get down I like to….”

“What?” Robbie couldn’t stop himself from prompting Gaston.

“I can’t… quite… remember.” A sudden cloud passed over Gaston’s face. 

Can’t remember? “Are you okay, Gaston? Is something wrong?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, bro. I’m having a few problems with my memory, that’s all.”

Before Robbie could process this, Gaston had leaned forward and kissed him on both cheeks. Robbie was stunned. His face tingled. What the heck?

“That’s how we say goodbye where I’m from. Now, be good while I’m gone, m’kay?”

With that, Gaston sped off, heading towards Sportacus’ blimp, leaving Robbie standing in the street. A single tear made its way down his cheek. What were all these emotions?


	4. Chasing You

Robbie was walking, even though it was so dark that he could barely see where he was going. He had a vague idea that he was supposed to be chasing something, but he had no idea what it was. His surroundings were bleak and foggy, which made filled Robbie with fear. 

There was a flash up ahead. There, in the fog, was a large, quick moving shape. Robbie couldn’t quite make it out, but he pressed closer, feeling drawn to it, desperate to have it in his grasp….

Robbie opened his eyes. A single ray of dusty sunlight was falling through a hole in his roof and illuminating his face. He’d been dreaming, but he couldn’t quite remember what it was about, and Robbie didn’t particularly care. Most of his dreams were depressing, anyways. 

Robbie rolled out of bed and stretched. His gangly limbs almost touched the ceiling; when he stood, his greasy quiff got slightly squished. When Robbie had first arrived in Lazytown as a teenager (not that long ago, now that he thought about it), he’d chosen the dark cave because it was cheap and private. It was his only escape from Sportidiot and those miserable kids. Actually, Robbie was a little fond of Stingy. A kid after his own shriveled heart.

Robbie finished breakfast and studied the list tacked up on his wall. It was his to-do list, but in all honesty it never seemed to get any shorter, no matter what new plans he thought up. In fact, there was only one item on the list: “GET RID OF SPORT*%#@$.” Taking a pen and new piece of paper, Robbie began drafting, tracing the outline of whatever came into his mind. Something to stop Sportacus’ incessant motion…. How about a net?

Chewing on the pencil, Robbie’s mind wandered. Trapping Sportacus was always difficult. He’d tried a cage, shackles, a large box, even ice, and….

A hole. Robbie snapped the pencil in half with his teeth, eyes widening in surprise. GASTON! How could he have forgotten his encounter yesterday? It’d certainly been memorable, the way Gaston’s eyes had looked in the sunset, the way he’d leaned in close, the sensation of his lips on Robbie’s cheek. Robbie felt strange. His skin was feeling a little bit tight, and he was already sweaty, even though he’d just woken up. Maybe I’m getting sick.

Gritting his teeth, Robbie pictured Sportacus, blue hat drooping in defeat, unable to move or talk so energetically. Robbie was filled with determination, inspiration, and motivation. What better than to get into Sportacus’ space, in order to better evaluate his daily habits! Maybe Robbie would discover a clue to how he could defeat him. And maybe he would see Gaston- No, no, no, Gaston had nothing to do with this, Robbie did not want to see Gaston, he didn’t want to hear Gaston, he didn’t want to smell his sweat or feel the brush of his thick armhair-

“THAT DANGED ACROBAAAAAT!” Robbie screamed in frustration. He could feel a headache coming on.


	5. Tension Between Us

Robbie looked doubtfully at the canister clutched in his sweaty palm. He was terrified that at any moment one of the kids would come around and see him. Oh, the shame. Quickly he plopped the canister into the mail hole (Why did they even have that??) and pulled the lever. With a whoosh of air, the canister shot of into the atmosphere and Robbie could only hope that it would hit a bird on its way up. He was in that kind of mood.

Up in his blimp, Sportacus was finishing up a round of hot yoga with Gaston. It was so nice having someone who could reach his level of physical skill. Well, Gaston wasn’t quite as flexible, but he could toss Sportacus right into the air like a little baby. And he looked great in a yoga towel.

There was a beeping noise, the indicator of incoming mail. Sportacus somersaulted over to pluck the mail canister from the mail chute.

“’Ston! We got mail!”

Gaston wandered over, wiping his face. Sweat was dripping like rain. He slung an arm around Sportacus’ shoulder. “Who’s it from?”

Sportacus popped open the tube and pulled out the letter. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a dang beat. Gaston laughed quietly in his ear.

“R-robbie? Robbie sent me a letter?” 

“Is that surprising? I guess I don’t understand why you guys hate each other.” Gaston placed his hands over Sportacus’ and gently unfolded the paper. 

There it was, Robbie’s crabbed handwriting. The note was short:

Can I come up there?

Sportacus was frozen where he stood. Why in the heck of all hecks would Robbie Rotten, the town creep and strangely attractive villain, want to come into his blimp? In Sportacus’ past experience, Robbie had tried to kill or seriously maim him every time they’d seen each other, so Sportacus was a little suspicious. Nevertheless, he couldn’t quite pass up the chance to get closer to Robbie and his tight maroon pants.

“Gaston, would you be a sweetheart and go down and fetch him for me? I have to freshen myself up.” Sportacus grinned at Gaston, whose face was inches from his own. 

“I would be delighted to.”

As Gaston opened the porthole and dove into the clouds, Sportacus ran into his bedroom and pulled on a fresh pair of pants, his extra tight ones. He didn’t put on a shirt, because he happened to know how amazing his muscles looked when covered in a fresh sheen of sweat. He added a little eyeliner to his moustache to primp it up (a trick he’d learned from his father), and arranged himself in a chair, trying to hide the excitement on his face. It wasn’t everyday Robbie was taken out of his element, and Sportacus intended to make the most of it.

With a loud thump, Gaston landed on the launch deck of the blimp. Robbie was draped in his arms like an extremely angry princess. His cheeks were extremely red and he looked highly embarrassed. Sportacus guessed it was because he was in the presence of two such imposing men. 

“Well hello, Robbie.” Sportacus grinned like only a sports elf can. “What brings you out of the dirt and into the skies?”

Robbie pushed himself out of Gaston’s arms and landed on his feet, quickly taking in his surroundings. He definitely looked out of place in the white, minimalist interior.

“I wanted to… chat.”

Sportacus choked on the celery stick he’d been nibbling. “Us? Chat? Why in the heck?”

Robbie looked so uncomfortable it made Sportacus’ heart ache for him. Or maybe it was aching with suppressed laughter. Either way, Sportacus was enjoying himself immensely.

Robbie scratched his wrinkly forehead. “I was hoping to study the living habits of sports elves and… their friends.” Robbie glanced at Gaston, which took Sportacus by surprise. What interest could someone like Robbie have in someone like Gaston?

“Well, well, well.” Sportacus leaned back in his chair, pretending to mull it over. “I guess I could let you do that, in the name of science. My grandfather won the Nobel prize for astrogastronomics, so science has a tender home in my heart. I would love to be the subject of your examinations.” Sportacus winked, Robbie blushed angrily, and Gaston chuckled.

“B-baka. So will I stay up here with you guys, or what?”

“Of course! I’m helping Gaston regain some of his memory, which he lost in a tragic boating accident, so you will be able to see us at our physical limits. It will be quite educational, especially for someone of your stature.” Sportacus eyed Robbie’s toothpick arms.

Robbie was practically boiling with rage now; you could see the regret in his eyes, but for some reason it was tempered with a hint of determination. There was more to this situation than Sportacus had first realized.

“Two days. I’ll stay here for two days.”

Sportacus clapped delightedly and did a backflip for good measure. “Splendiiiiiiid. Gaston, show him to the other spare room, would you?”

If Sportacus was evil (which of course he wasn’t) he would have done an evil laugh, but instead he did ten clapping pushups. This was going to be so much fun!


	6. You Are My Comfort Zone

Robbie had never been so mortified in his dark, miserable life. Not only had Gaston taken him by surprise and cradled him in his meaty arms like a damsel in distress, but he’d let Gaston’s presence catch him off guard and he’d made a fool of himself in front of the person he hated the most. 

“Dang him to dark HECK!” Robbie muttered.

“Excuse me?”

Robbie jumped. Gaston was leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed. The expression on his face could only be described as a smirk. Robbie’s rage intensified. Where was the curious, vulnerable man he’d met the day before?

“What do you want from me? I swear, if you try to mess with me, you will seriously regret it.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ditch the hostility, darling. I want to make friends.”

Darling? “Well, then you can’t side with Sportacus because friends of Sportacus’ are not friends of mine.”

Gaston sighed. “Sorry, darling. I’m afraid Sportacus brings out the worst in me. We’re old friends, ever since a bodybuilding competition when we were young, and he owes me one. I lost my memories of my hometown, and Sportacus’ athletic mind treatment is going to help me get it all back.”

Robbie couldn’t help feeling a little guilty. “Sorry. I, uh, tend to judge people before I know them. I guess it’s to help protect my feelings from people who would hurt me.”

Gaston placed a hand on Robbie’s. It was soft and warm, yet strong. “I promise, with all of my heart, that I will never hurt you. M’kay?”

Robbie was so astounded by the sincerity in Gaston’s eyes that he failed to notice that Sportacus was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and with an unreadable expression on his elfin face.

His voice was quiet. “Shall we get started?”

Robbie gulped. He’d forgotten that sports were going to be involved.


	7. You Enchant Me

Robbie had never felt so much pain in his life, even when Trixie had dropped a beehive into his lair. His muscles felt like they were being pulled like taffy, and the sports clothes he’d borrowed were soaked in swear. He felt like he hadn’t drawn a full breath in the past five hours.

“C’mon, Robbie, please try to keep up!”

Robbie gritted his teeth. That crappy sports elf. Anyone could tell that Robbie hadn’t done a day of exercise in his life, yet Sportacus seemed determined to push him way past his limits. However, Robbie wasn’t one to go down without a fight.

“One, two, one, two…” he grunted, waving his trembling arms in the air. Loud music was playing over the speakers as Gaston and Robbie tried to follow Sportacus’ quick, fleeting dance moves. “Zumba.” More like “Painba.”

Gaston seemed to be keeping up, though his firm thighs were glistening with sweat. Robbie glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. He could see, in Gaston’s face, the same grim determination that stared him back in the face every time he looked in the mirror.

“Eyes front, Robbie!” Sportacus sang, an angelic grin on his face. Step, slide, splits, death drop. Even through the pain, Robbie could tell that his body was adjusting to the movements. The music was pounding through his blood as he moved to the beat. 

Finally, the song ended and Sportacus stopped moving. Robbie bent over, gasping for air. Gaston was panting as well, but Sportacus didn’t even seem winded. 

“If we’re done, I’ve gotta go record my observations,” wheezed Robbie, staggering toward the door.

Sportacus caught his arm. “Not so fast, Robster. We have to cool down first.”

Robbie could feel his eyes bugging out of his head. “COOL DOWN?! Why did we warm up if we were going to cool down any ways?”

Gaston laughed. Robbie turned to look at him, but he didn’t seem to be making fun of Robbie. “Muscles have to warm up before they are used. The real workout is after they are warmed up, and then the cool down relaxes the muscles to prevent damage and help flexibility.”

Robbie thought about it. “I guess that makes sense,” he muttered. 

“Good,” said Sportacus, bending in half. “Now, downward dog..”


	8. Our Broken Hearts

An hour later, Robbie couldn’t move a muscle. He was lying on his bed, and every part of his body ached. There was no point to exercise if it made you hurt so badly, right?!

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Robbie’s voice was a little raspy.

It was Gaston, holding a glass of water. “Hey,” he said, sounding a little uncertain. “Uh, you looked like you could use a drink of water… Sportacus’ yoga routine isn’t exactly beginner level.

Reaching out, Robbie took the glass and began gulping thirstily. Gaston watched in silence, his eyes trained on Robbie’s. When Robbie was done, he took the glass, set it on the table, and sat down on the bed.

Sportacus’ blimp was spacious and futuristic, a far cry from Robbie’s home. The lighting was soft, the bed luscious. There was even a set of Robbie’s favorite outfit in the closet, which Robbie didn’t quite understand. In the lowly lit room, the lines on Gaston’s face seemed softer, his eyes bigger and deeper.

“Has the exercise triggered your memory at all?”

Gaston picked up a pillow and turned it in his hands. “Yeah, actually. I was watching you dance, and the way your body moved to the beat… I suddenly remembered that I have a sister, who loved to dance. She would turn on the radio and dance for hours, moving freely and joyfully, just like you did.”

Robbie was glad that the shadows would hide his blush. “My dancing triggered your memory? Are you sure it wasn’t a memory of someone getting hit by a car? ‘Cause that’s what it felt like.”

Gaston looked surprised for a moment, then laughed delightedly. “Oh, you are a funny one, Robbie Rotten!” He leaned a little closer, and Robbie could smell his breath. It still hinted of raw eggs, but something else was there too..

Cinnamon gum, Robbie realized. It felt like someone had stabbed him in the stomach with an icy knife. Only Sportacus ever chewed cinnamon gum, which was extremely hard to get, and he was notorious for never, ever, ever sharing it with anyone. So, if Gaston’s mouth smelled like cinnamon gum, then the only conclusion was that Gaston’s mouth had, at some point, been in contact with Sportacus’. 

“Get out.” Robbie’s voice was quiet.

“What?” said Gaston. He looked confused.

“I said, GET OUT!” Robbie screamed. He could feel tears on his face, which only made him boil with rage. He threw a pillow at Gaston. “GET OUT GET OUT GET OUUUUUUUUT!”

Gaston retreated, looking shocked and hurt. Robbie buried his face in his pillow, sobbing violently. He didn’t let himself think about why the thought of Gaston and Sportacus kissing would make himself so distressed. He didn’t want to remember the pained expression on Gaston’s face as he’d left. He didn’t want to be Robbie Rotten, who every one hated and nobody cared about.

Robbie cried himself to sleep for the 4,865 time in a row.


	9. It's Between You and Me

The next morning, Robbie stumbled into the kitchen. His body felt like it had been through a meat grinder, his throat hurt from screaming, and his face was still puffy.

“Why, hello, Robert!” said Sportacus cheerfully. He was wearing a white bathrobe over his signature blue outfit.

Robbie grunted, carefully avoiding looking at or thinking about Gaston, who was seated across from him. They ate silently.

“So, today, I thought we could give Robbie a little taste of real sports!” Sportacus’ Icelandic accent was more pronounced in his excitement. “We’re going skydiving!”

Robbie groaned and banged his head on the table, wishing that he would wake up cozy in his lair and that all of this would turn out to be a bad dream. He hated Sportacus, he hated Gaston, and he definitely, definitely hated heights.

An hour later, Robbie, Sportacus, and Gaston were fitted in complicated diving gear, complete with a heavy parachute pack that almost tipped Robbie backwards when he had put it on. The blimp had been rising higher and higher and was circling around the now-stamp-sized Lazytown.

The only thing stronger than Robbie’s fear, in that moment, was his anger at the whole situation. He still hadn’t looked Gaston in the eyes.

“Now, when I say go, be ready to jump!” said Sportacus. “Remember to pull the cord within thirty seconds, or else you will die! Now, GO!”

Sportacus did a triple backflip out the door and disappeared in the clouds like a small blue comet. Robbie looked at Gaston, who looked back with that same determined glare. Robbie’s annoyance spiked and, with defiance, he stepped out of the blimp. 

Once he got over the initial deadly panic, Robbie looked around. The clouds were rushing past in a torrent of white, and the sensation of having absolutely nothing supporting him has making Robbie’s stomach spin. He struggled to keep his eyes open against the fierce wind. His arms were flailing, but he was aware of the parachute cord flapping at his waist. Pulling it as soon as possible would probably be the best course of action.

Something, some divine force, prompted to look above him. Maybe it was the connection he’d felt with Gaston, maybe it was the emotion he’d seen in Gaston’s eyes, but something told Robbie to look at Gaston.

He was freefalling, and his eyes were closed. For a second Robbie thought Gaston was simply showing off with his lack of fear, but he quickly realized that Gaston had probably passed out. Robbie began to panic, but over the pounding in his head he remembered the instructions Sportacus had given them: “If someone’s chute malfunctions or they can’t open it up, harness them into your own straps and then pull your cord! But do it quick or else you’ll both die!”

Using his limbs to propel him, Robbie shot through the air and to Gaston’s side. His mouth was slack, plump tongue flapping against his pearly teeth. Pulling him close, Robbie used the ropes on his harness to tie Gaston to his chest. Summoning the only hope he had in whatever god existed, Robbie closed his eyes and pulled the cord as the ground hurdled towards them.


	10. Twisted Paradise

“Gaston? Gaston? Gaston? Gaston?”

Gaston’s eyes opened. Robbie’s sculpted face, distorted with worry, was hovering inches above his own.

“Whuh-what happened?”

They were in a clearing surrounded by trees, one of which had a parachute stuck in its branches. Gaston sat up.

“You passed out, so I harnessed myself to you and we landed in the forest outside the town. You aren’t hurt, are you?” The tenderness in Robbie’s eyes surprised Gaston. 

“Yeah, I think so. Nothing really hurts.” He stretched his arms and legs, then turned to face Robbie. “Well, except my kokoro. Except my heart.”

Robbie’s face fell and he looked at the ground. “I’m really sorry, I know I had no right to get mad, but I smelled Sportacus’ gum on your breath, the kind he never shares with anyone, and I got angry even though it’s no business of mine if you two are in a relationship, I promise I never-“

“We aren’t in a relationship.”

Robbie looked up. He was crying. “What?”

Gaston took his hand. “I said, we aren’t dating. Sportacus gave me some gum in the hopes that the flavor would somehow jog my memory, but it didn’t work.” Gaston let a smirk creep over his face. “Now, why were you so jealous?”

Robbie blushed furiously and averted his gaze as Gaston pulled him closer. “B-baka. Robbie Rotten does not get jealous.”

Gaston kissed his cheek. Not like before, when it had been a quick peck. This was soft and loving, and Gaston felt his insides melting. When he pulled away, Robbie looked like his brain had popped a fuse. He was gasping for air.

There was a bright flash of light. Gaston doubled over. There were images, so many images… a girl and a boy, running through the forest, a man fishing, a young woman reading a book…

“Gaston!” Robbie’s arms were around him again. “What’s the problem?”

Gaston looked up at Robbie in awe. “I think my memories came back just now.”

Robbie stared back lovingly. “Wow! How?”

Gaston caressed his pale cheek. It was soft. “It was you, my little robin. You brought my memories back to me.” 

Robbie leaned into his hand, humming quietly. They stayed like that for a long time.


	11. Epilogue

Robbie stood at the foot of the ladder, letting the breeze from the propellers of the blimp ruffle his hair. He’d started using less gel, because Gaston said it looked better. Gaston was climbing down, his powerful muscles straining.

“Is that everything?” Robbie tried to keep his voice from quivering but he was one moment away from crying. 

Gaston pulled him into a tight hug. “It is, little Robin. It’s time.”

“But why?” Robbie felt the tears run down his face and over his lips. Gaston’s face looked blurry, so Robbie angrily wiped them away.

“Oh, darling, you know I don’t belong here. This isn’t my world. As much as I love you, we can’t live together here. It just isn’t possible.”

“Why don’t you love me enough to stay?”

Gaston’s face crumpled as he let one tear slip out, then two. He held Robbie so tightly that he felt his body would fold in on itself, just like his heart had. “I love you, I love you, I love you more than earth and the sea and all the animals put together, even the dogs. I’m leaving you behind because I know it would hurt you to see me wither away here, and heaven knows how much it would hurt me to see you try to live in my world. But,” he said, wiping away Robbie’s tears with a shaking finger, “I promise, with all of my heart and my blood and my bones and especially all of my muscle, I will return and hold you once more.”

Robbie hugged him even tighter, letting himself sob freely. He was aware of the children watching silently behind him, but he couldn’t have cared less.

“Gaston.” It was Sportacus, looking subdued. “We have to go.”

Gaston pulled away and Robbie looked at him like a starving man looking at Christmas dinner. “I’ll wait for you, Gassy! Oh, I’ll wait for you till the end of time!”

Gaston turned around on the ladder and winked one last time. “I won’t be gone that long, m’kay? See you later, darling!”

He was swallowed up in the depths of the blimp and, as it sailed away into the fading sun, Robbie felt his heart being ripped from the chest. All of the love in his heart followed the blimp, pulled by red strings like a large, unwieldy balloon,


End file.
